


Surprise, I Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e14 Hoa 'Inea (Misery Loves Company), Established Relationship, General, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: c02e093 Misery Loves Company, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have their first Valentine’s Day together, Does it go successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 1





	Surprise, I Love You:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have their first Valentine’s Day together, Does it go successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Since the case was solved, & they got the homicides solved, Everyone decided to salvage their Valentine’s Day plans, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams had something to make up for. He went ahead to take care of it, cause he wants the evening to be perfect. He figured that his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, deserves the very best for him. So, The Blond figured out the perfect gift, & at the same time, leave his hunky brunette speechless.

He decided on a romantic dinner, cause he knew that Steve loves his cooking. The Shorter Man went to the market, & got all of the ingredients that he needed. As soon as he got home, He went to set himself to cook the romantic dinner, & set up for the romantic evening ahead. Danny would do anything to keep his relationship going, & alive. He never had been this happy in a long time, & he will keep it for as long as he can.

The **_Five-O Commander_** showed up on time like usual, & he wasn’t surprised that his lover went through all the trouble to make a wonderful dinner. “This looks absolutely perfect, Danno”, He sat down to join him. They made small talk, & Steve presented his gift to his lover, which he loved, He cleared his throat, & had this to say, Cause it was important to him. The Loudmouth Detective wanted him to feel loved, & appreciated.

“I don’t have anything as special as what you gave me”, Danny told the former seal. He took a deep breath, & said this to him, as he smiled brightly at him. “I love you”, It was so soft, that the dark-haired man barely heard it. “What did you say ?”, Steve asked in awe, as he stared at him. “I love you”, Danny said simply, Steve kissed him softly, & said, “I love you too, So much”, They went on with their Valentine’s Day evening.

The End.


End file.
